L'armata delle ombre
Tappa 1: L'armata delle ombre The master of the Lost Dimension has threatened the inhabitants of the World of Twelve. According to Lumino, only a hero can stand up to him. Now, there's no time to be modest; you know full well he's talking about you. But before you rush headlong into danger, perhaps you should learn more about Shadow and his brothers' past... a(4,4) a (-77,-38) all'interno della Taverna del Paradiso Frigostiano (Non si troverà qui se prima non avrai terminato la missione Passeggiamo nei boschi!.) a (-77,-38) : Parla con Waldos FieldChester Potcobble e scendi nel Dongione del Pinguinotto Reale. Nella mappa sinistra clicca sul sacco vicino al Pinguinotto Arrabbiato. Verrai attaccato da un Pinguinotto Arrabbiato (mostro) :Clicca ancora sul sacco ed otterrai x1 Diario di un Alchimista - Primo Volume :Riconosco questa scrittura... credo che il diario sia stato scritto effettivamente da Ereziah... nostro padre. Colui che ha fatto di noi ciò che siamo oggi. Dei ricordi mi tornano alla mente... Rivedo Ombra ergersi contro Ereziah. Fu unaa battaglia terribile. Abbiamo cercato di iintervenire, in vano... Sono caduti in un abisso insondabile. Ci siamo dispersi... siamo rimasti separati per secoli. Quando il Conte Allarovescia di ha catturati, ci ha riuniti di nuovo tutti... ma privandoci della nostra libertà. >Ascolta il seguito Ora mi rencdo conto che la faglia apparsa ad Amakna è legata agli eventi del passato.. E' lì che Ombra scomparve, in passato. E nostro padre... che ne è di lui? >Rispondi che non ne sai nulla ma che conti di scoprirlo. Mi dispiace non averti spiegato di più sul nostro passato. Ma sappi che la nostra storia è un mistero anche per noi stessi. Ignoriamo molte cose e i nostri ricordi sono vaghi. E' così anche per Ombra? Non ne ho idea. Forse troverai tracce di Ereziah nella Dimensione Oscura. >Parti per il dominio di Ombra : Procedi fino alla entrata del dongione Piramide di Ombra e parla con Vu, ma senza entrare nel dongione. >Chiedigli perchè vuole vendicarsi. Vuoi la verità? Ombra è una volgare vipera, un virus privo di vaccino. Il mio venerabile vate ha voluto salvaguardare un bene di valore, ma il suo tentativo è stato vano. Ombra ha valicato la sua vigilanza per venire in possesso di un vestigio dalle invidiabili virtù. Non posso riaverlo, ma voglio veder pagare quel viscido verme per quello che ha fatto. Potrai vedervi una vana vittoria, ma questa vendetta è il mio verdetto. >Digli che stai cercando delle tracce di Ereziah l'Alchimista Ho trovato il secondo volume di un diario. Avverto la tua voglia di visionarlo. Va bene, in cambio voglio ricevere qualche maschera senza valore, delle visiere per vestire il viso. Veloce, dissolvi qualche ombra in questo vago universo. Vai per la tua via e vogli i tuoi passi verso di me quando avrai soddisfatto la mia vivida volontà. Prova il tuo valore versando il sangue dei vili Oscuranti! >Chiudi senza continuare le risposte : You will receive an Alchemist's Journal - Second Notebook : Go inside the Abandoned Mine dungeon, go to the second room and collect the Alchemical chains forged by Ereziah